


July Request - Blake Belladoggo

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, Siberian Husky, Transformation, dog transformation, forced relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: This was requested a few times over on DA! Glad to finally indulge a well-desired prompt!Life can be stressful, especially for Team RWBY. A little time to get some R&R never did anyone harm, so while the rest of the team is out tending to their needs, Blake is stuck at their hotel, keeping an eye on their 'team mascot', Zwei. Suffice to say, the cat faunus isn't too pleased about this turn out, given her distaste for dogs, but maybe she can learn to unwind and just let sleeping dogs lie...?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	July Request - Blake Belladoggo

“Why did they have to leave me with that mutt?” Blake grumbled mournfully as she perched atop the top of the wardrobe of their hotel room.

Zwei snoozed down below on Weiss’s bed, having made himself a little nest of her blankets and pillows. He certainly looked comfortable, and Blake wasn’t very happy about any of this. Yang and Ruby had a sister-spa day they had booked, and Weiss just so happened to be going to something similar with Winter. Of course they couldn’t bring Zwei with them, so that meant the duty of dog sitting fell upon the faunus’s shoulders.

Sure, she could have faked an obligation, but it didn’t feel right to lie to her friends like that. It wouldn’t be fair to make them cancel their plans just because she didn’t like dogs.

She was a self-imposed martyr and she hated every moment of this.

Fortunately, Zwei elected to spend most of the day sleeping. This meant that Blake didn’t have to worry about him doing much, but his presence alone was enough to put her on edge, the hairs on the back of her neck constantly standing up…

Her scroll buzzed from her bed below and she instantly tensed up. Ruby had set reminders for her to feed Zwei and take him out at specific times… Judging from the noise it made, it was feeding time.

And Zwei knew it was feeding time.

The plucky little corgi sprung up onto all four of his stubby legs and panted, hopping off the bed and waddling over to Blake’s hiding spot. Zwei plopped his butt onto the floor, and with a tilted head, stared up at his surrogate caretaker, who was staring at him wide eye’d, hands digging into the wood of her perch.

“Arf!” Zwei barked inquisitively, standing back up and moving back with a waggle of his little tail, trying to give Blake room to hop down.

“E-Easy boy… Easy boy…” Blake said slowly, eyes glancing around the hotel room. Snapping her fingers, she caught the dog’s attention and pointed to the complete other side of the room. “S-Stay over there and I’ll fill your bowl.”

Ruby at least trained the mutt half decently, it seemed, as he dutifully trotted over and took a seat by the window, still watching this strange woman with immense curiosity.

Now with enough distance to make Blake feel safe descending, she hopped off the wardrobe, boots making nary a sound as she landed, and swiftly moved to the food bowl set up near the kitchen and bathroom.

Grabbing a can of food from the cabinet, she tugged the tab and pulled it open, the odd stench of wet dog food hitting her nose. Her ears flattened and she retched silently before hastily turning it over and dumping its contents out into the homemade bowl Ruby and Yang made for him when they were younger.

As Blake stepped away, her boot caught on a canvas bag on the ground, making her squeak and stumble while Zwei stepped forward to begin his dinner, looking at Blake quite curiously as he passed.

“Oh, this is his supply bag…” Blake mused as she dragged it a couple feet away, kneeling down to look through its contents. Maybe there was a toy in here or something to keep him busy so he wouldn’t bug her to play or whatever…

More cans of food were inside, a leash, some toys like tennis balls or rope tugs… and there was a spare collar inside. It was a vibrant pink, little fake gems stuck into the material, with a blank golden diamond tag on it.

Zwei was already wearing this collar, so it couldn’t be his… It was quite large, as well. It seemed to be made for a dog at least twice his side, or perhaps a human that was into this stuff. Which… it did pique Blake’s interest as it dangled in her hand. Nobody was around… and it was rather cute... 

Standing up straight, she watched her greyed reflection in the silent TV as she slipped the collar around her neck, making sure the tag was placed in front, just above the slits on her small top, and she tugged the length of the collar to tighten it through the loop.

She stopped tugging before it became too taunt and smiled at her reflection in the television. Adjusting the bow above her head, her ears flicked a couple times against it as she tilted her chin up to get a better look at the collar.

“Not bad… Pink really isn’t my color though…” Blake noted with an amused little chuckle. Maybe something in a black or dark violet would be more her style. She was settled with her game of dress-up for now, and moved her hands to the collar to remove it…

But the loop and strap were gone.

Blake raised an eyebrow, hands tracing along the circumference of the collar and her neck. She could feel the plastic embellishments of the gemstones and the loop where the tag hung, but the strap to undo it had just… disappeared! She couldn’t even see it in the reflection… Where did it go?!

“Is this some kind of prank collar?” Blake said with quiet annoyance. Giving the thing a good tug confirmed that it wasn’t some breakaway accessory; it was on tight. Thankfully, she didn’t put it on to the point where it could choke her, but it certainly wasn’t comfortable.

“No problem… I’ll just get a knife and… carefully… carefully cut it off,” she nodded to herself as she formulated her plan. She could pay her friend’s back for destroying this thing later, but there was no way she’d let them see her wearing this.

As she moved to the kitchen to grab a knife or pair of scissors, her scroll buzzed again, this time with a text alert. Standing by her bed, Blake swiped the scroll and checked her messages, tapping her boot against the ground impatiently. It was just a picture of Yang and Ruby on their spa trip. They looked to be quite relaxed… which Blake was slightly more than envious of.

But as she typed out her reply, the Belladonna girl was oblivious to the world getting larger around her; or rather, her getting smaller than the world she was in. Inches shaved off her height, making her clothes grow a little baggy before the height that was lost replaced itself as weight in her waist.

By the time she finished sending the message and setting the scroll back down, she realized something was wrong. Either she was getting dizzy, or something weird was going on around here…

“I don’t… feel good,” Blake sighed, rubbing her eyes slowly in hopes of clearing up whatever illusion was going on. But when she reopened them, she was still shorter than before. It’d take a decent leap to get on top of the wardrobe now.

“Arf arf!” Zwei suddenly barked at her leg, making Blake squeal in surprise, leaping up a few inches off the ground before stumbling back, getting caught in her own boots and falling against the second bed.

“Agh! Don’t… sneak up on me like that!” Blake growled, baring her teeth before hesitating. She wasn’t just getting smaller… Was her face changing…? Putting her hands to her mouth, she realized that it was extending, mouth and nose merging somehow while her teeth grew out into sharper fangs…

Then she spied the black and white fur growing along it.

“Is… this a muzzle?!” She gasped with her mouth hanging open, the feeling of her own tongue in her mouth being quite foreign to her so suddenly. She let it hang out of her mouth, panting quietly while the changes only escalated from there.

The fur was also on her hands. She wasn’t sure if it was just from the contact with her furry face that had done it or what, but whatever was going on was spreading, fast. The black hairs were already down to her elbows and she could feel her hands getting numb. She needed to call someone for help. But who? Everyone was busy…!

But this was a crisis! Pushing herself onto her feet with a sudden lack of coordination, she stumbled towards her own bed, bracing against the soft surface as she slumped over, hands going to grab at the scroll, but-

Those were paws. Canine paws with little nails on the end, and soft beans adorning them. And most importantly, no thumbs to grab things.

Growling in frustration, Blake pushed her new paws against the screen, trying to unlock it. Obviously, the thumbprint scanner wasn’t going to work, so she’d just have to draw a pattern! But with her strange new limbs, it was impossible to get scroll to detect the pattern she was trying to make!

She could see her reflection in the dark screen as it refused to unlock for her. Her entire face was canine now, primarily black with white adorning the underside of her chin and down to her chest. She shuddered to think just how far the fur had grown, but judging from the discomfort in her pants, she was positive it wasn’t stopping any time soon. Even her ears had changed; from sleek and subtle feline ears to fluffy dog ears, with white fur growing from the inside.

A sudden pinching near her rear made her eyes go wide, a yip of pain leaving her lips as her head whipped around to see her… tail. Oh, God, she had a tail now. The damn thing wouldn’t stop wagging either! It was an entirely new limb, Blake didn’t know how to control it! The thing that was fluffier than a feather duster was causing the sheets and blankets on the other bed to whisk up gently, while her hips struggled to get out of her pants.

Everything she was wearing now felt so uncomfortable. She could feel her whole form shifting into something new entirely, and she could easily guess what that was. But if she was going to be able to move, she needed to get out of these clothes.

Undressing without thumbs or half the range of movement one was used to was more of a challenge than Blake wanted to admit. Getting her top off was easy enough, but her pants were a whole different story. The belt was keeping it fastened to her hips, so she had to sink her new teeth into the loops themselves to tear them out, requiring quite a lot of effort to do so, until her pants were finally loose enough for her to wiggle her hips out of. The constant jingling of her tag on the collar certainly wasn’t helping her stay focused at all.

As she discarded the last of her clothes on the floor, she kicked her back legs free, turning around to see her new digitigrade legs, which matched her arms… or rather, her second set of legs. Dogs didn’t really have arms now, did they?

She tried to walk to the bathroom, Zwei now more confused than ever, but walking on four legs was terribly awkward. There was a rhythm to how she needed to move, but it was no intrinsic to Blake at all. Nudging the bathroom door open with her snout, she stopped at the full-length mirror there to take in her new self.

There was nothing distinguishing her from her previously humanoid self, save from her bright yellow eyes and the remnants of her hair, which stuck out from the rest of her fur as a mane of sorts. Her bow remained perched on her head, slightly askew thanks to all the changes she went through, but it still watched her aesthetics.

The light caught on the collar’s tag while she pouted at herself, showing that the blank space now bore a calligraphy B on it.

‘How cheeky,’ Blake thought without much amusement while her tail flicked back at herself.

There must’ve been a way to fix this… If this was a prank collar one of her friends bought or something, surely they’d have the antidote for it. But they were all still on their relaxation trips… What would Blake do until they got back?

The front door clicked, and Blake’s ears perked up. Wait. Were they home already? Turning on her paws, she rushed to the door, with Zwei at her side who was also curious as to who the visitor was. The knob turned and her teammates walked in, chatting amongst themselves.

Only to be immediately met by the yapping of two dogs, both quite excited to see their friends home once more.

“Zweeei, we’re ho-!” Ruby announced, holding her arms out for the little dark corgi to leap into her arms, freezing in confusion at the sudden appearance of a second dog. “... Who’s this-?”

“Ugh, Yang did you adopt another dog? It’s hard enough getting one onto our hotel rooms. I don’t think anyone would let us keep two!” Weiss complained, giving Zwei a little rub on the head before kneeling down to eye the strange husky. “It’s so… hairy.”

“I think you mean ‘fluffy’,” Yang corrected her friend as she squatted down, inspecting the dog before her. Her prosthetic moved to rub around the side of the dog’s face, stroking her head up to her ears, eyeing the cute black bow perched atop her head… “I like her. She’s pretty cute.”

Yang gave the dog a little wink with a grin, catching Blake off guard.

“Think Blake would be mad if we named the dog after her?” Ruby piped up as she rubbed Blake’s back, making the dog shoot her a slight glare. “I mean, she looks just like her!”

“Funny you should mention that. I uh, heh… picked up a little something to help her wind down for a bit…” Yang explained, giving the little tag a flick, listening to it jingle while Blake the Dog stared at her in surprise. “Looks like she was a bit over-eager to use it…”

It took the other girls a minute to realize what Yang meant, while Blake sat her butt down and puffed her cheeks out the best she could at Yang. Of course, she did tend to stress herself out a ton and didn’t give herself much room to relax, but… Ugh, Yang might’ve had a point here…

“You… turned Blake into a dog?” Weiss asked, still doubting the validity of the statement, but when Blake turned to her and nodded with a quick bark of confirmation.

“It’s not fair that we got a break and she didn’t! So, now she can have her own little vacation for the next few days with all of us pampering her~” Yang giggled, rubbing under Blake’s chin and down to her tummy. Blake hated that this felt so good, her leg starting to thump gently against the ground while she looked away bashfully. “Now, maybe we should take her for a walk. I’m sure she’s tired of being stuck in here all day.”

Blake had to admit that this hotel room was rather boring… and the idea of going out for a walk in the sun would be nice… and so her tail began wagging once more, painting her feelings clear as day.

“As long as she doesn’t shed on my clothes, I guess that’s fine…” Weiss noted as she and Ruby moved deeper in the room to drop their stuff off and get ready for their walk.

“She can do what she wants. This is her break,” Yang said with a smile, continuing to pet her partner before giving her a hug, basking in her fluffy softness. “Now, c’mon, I think we passed a dog park on the way in…”

At first, Blake was embarrassed at being on a leash, trying to hide behind Yang’s coat to hide herself, but gradually coming out of her shell as the walk progressed. Once they got to the park itself, however, she really felt free. She wasn’t sure what came over her but running around without a care in the world just felt good. All of her friends were so happy to play with her too, throwing some toys for her to chase after, playing tag with one another… Even Zwei was a fun playmate, which shocked Blake to no end! Maybe that fur ball wasn’t so bad after all.

They made their way back to the hotel after sundown, avoiding the hotel staff that would’ve definitely objected to their now two pets they harboured in their room, and turned in for the night. Weiss tried to be the first to sleep, curling up under her covers with a nightmask while Ruby sat next to her, idly playing one of her mobile games until she felt tired, and Zwei curled up on the foot of the bed.

Yang sprawled out on the other bed, laying atop the covers while she flicked through channels on the television. Something interesting had to be on…

Blake let out a loud yawn from her sleeping spot, laying on her side atop Yang’s athletic calves. Her tail thumped a few times against the bed as she watched the channels flash by, before she rolled over, facing her partner with a tired canine smile. Yang leaned over, giving her a gentle stroke on the head, and a kiss on the cheek. Despite not having a proper mouth, Blake did her best to reciprocate the gesture by lapping at Yang’s face with her sloppy tongue.

“Heh… Love you,” she murmured, giving her partner-turned-pet a gentle squeeze before turning the TV off and laying back with a sigh.

“Aaaawrf…” Blake yawned, closing her eyes as the silence of night started to fall around them. On any normal day, she’d be worried about the trials tomorrow would bring, or how they would continue to survive… But for now, she could just relax.

Maybe dogs weren’t so bad after all…


End file.
